


Accidentally My Ass

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dick Pics, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Based on this prompt - BOSS: Know why I called you in here? ME: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic  BOSS: (stops pouring two glasses of wine) Accidentally?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to xemmaloveskillianx for the prompt idea! This story is unbeta'd as I wanted to get it out asap. I always love to hear what you all think, con-crit and reviews are food for my writer soul ♥

Emma Swan knew she should be downstairs celebrating with her staff, but she needed to finish the last of this paperwork, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to enjoy herself.  Swan Freight, the fastest fleet in the East was celebrating the finalized merger with Jones Shipping. Emma had acquired the small business from her sister-in-law’s, best friend’s, sister’s, boyfriend, that was a mouthful. It had been an easy process, she’d met with Liam Jones two months ago to negotiate the terms of sale. His biggest requirement had been that she promise to uphold the Jones Brothers’ motto of “Good Form”. Oh, and let her not forget that she was also required to keep the younger Jones brother on for no less than six months, at which time his future at the company would be determined. They were now Swan-Jones Lines and had expanded their shipping route to include the United Kingdom.

 

Emma signed the last of the paperwork, and dropped her pen to the desk, she would have her secretary fax them to Liam first thing Monday morning. Sighing she stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the main office. She pulled the vertical blinds open and watched the celebration. She really wasn’t sure she’d enjoy herself even if she did join the festivities. She was the boss, and she was pretty sure the boss always put a damper on any type of party. But she was dressed for a party, wearing a new dress, bright red, low cut and skin tight.

 

As she contemplated the pros and cons of mingling with her crew, she honed in on the real reason she wasn’t sure she wanted to go downstairs. Killian Jones, the younger Jones brother, the one she’d have to work with for the next six months, the hot as fuck Englishman who she’d had in mind when she bought this dress. The one who’d insinuated himself into every fantasy she’d ever had. Maintenance man arriving to fix the air conditioner, which of course had broken in the middle of a heatwave causing her to traipse around in a bikini top and daisy dukes, check; dirty cop allowing her to pay her fine in a more enjoyable way, check; Pirate kidnapping the bored Princess, check; coworker bending her over her desk and fucking her stupid, check; and the list went on. She gritted her teeth, she was turned on fantasizing about her fantasies, _ goddammit! _ She was his boss for fuck’s sake. But goddamn he looked good in his flashy blue suit that had been tailored to be a second skin. He always wore blue, and it made his eyes sparkle in the most delicious way. The dark hair (on his head, and peeking out from his perpetually unbuttoned dress shirts), and his perfectly kept scruff were alluring. His lips were tantalizing. He was an altogether mouth watering specimen and she was sure, given the chance, she would enjoy him down to the last drop.  _ Down girl! Don’t be that sleazy, slimy boss.  _ She was chastising her immoral thoughts concerning her newest employee when he looked up in her direction and gave her that killer smile. He motioned for her to come downstairs, a hopeful look on his face. Her stomach flipped as she smiled back, and nodded. 

 

_ Fuck it _ , she thought, closing the blinds. She decided to have a glass of wine to calm her nerves, then she would go downstairs. Opening her small office closet, she pulled out the congratulatory basket her sister-in-law Mary Margaret had sent over. It had a bottle of her favorite Pinot Noir, two crystal wine glasses and a corkscrew with a hook for a handle. She laughed at the instrument, her employees had taken to calling her Captain Swan, and when she was pissed off, some of them dared to call her Captain Hook.  

 

Setting the gift basket on the credenza behind her desk she grabbed out one of the intricately etched wine glasses, uncorked the bottle and had just started to pour the liquid courage when her text tone went off.  She wasn’t sure who would be texting her since everyone she knew was downstairs. 

 

Emma’s mouth dropped open when she read the name on the incoming text.  _ Killian Jones _ . What did he want? She’d just agreed to join the party. He was rather persistent in all things that he did though. He’d just acquired the Mills-Hood account that she’d been trying to broker for a year. He must have charmed the socks right off of Hood, because Mills was impervious to feelings. He had also been quietly but resolutely trying to break down her defenses. He challenged her, intrigued her, and he actually had her wanting to know more about him. Killian had started all innuendo and swagger, keying her up from the start. Then he’d switched gears and showed her a sweetness that had her insides melting. But he was like that with everyone.  _ Right? Beside the point Emma, you’re his boss!  _ She hated when logic spoke. 

 

If Emma was surprised to see a text from Killian, she was stunned when she opened it and saw the content of the message. A streak of desire pulled low in her belly, coursed south and centralized at her clit. She’d already been wet from fantasizing about him, but now her panties were soaking. She fell into her chair, mind hazy with a million thoughts.  _ Who does he think he is sending me a dick pic? It is a beautiful dick though. What would it feel like to ride that? Goddamn he’s hard, I’d love to relieve some of that pressure… and oh holy hell _ . Looking down at the picture she realized it wasn’t just any dick pic, it was a _ current  _ dick pic, as in right now. There was no mistaking it, once she was able to focus her eyes on something other than the way he gripped his cock she realized the sleeve of his jacket matched the blue plaid, yes plaid, suit jacket he was wearing tonight. 

 

Emma was overwhelmed. On one hand, she wanted to text him and tell him to get his ass up here right now, and demand that he fuck her. On the other hand she wanted to hide under her desk. But when all she could picture was blowing him  _ while  _ hiding under her desk she realized there really only was the one choice. She squeezed her thighs together trying to curtail the craving for him. It was no use though, all she could see was him stroking himself, and fuck she wanted to do that for him.

 

E: Come up to my office

E: Please

 

Staring at her phone she willed the three little message dots to transform into words. Anything, because the wait was killing her. Then, the dots were gone. She waited for them to reappear but they didn’t. Deciding that a drink couldn’t hurt, she stood up and resumed pouring her wine. She wished it was a bottle of rum and a shot glass. Then there was a soft knock at the door. Her breath hitched in her throat and her back stiffened. Not daring to turn toward the door, she called for him to come in. Every muscle in her body was tensed,  _ what was I thinking _ . His scent assailed her nose, causing her belly to pull again, and then she remembered  _ exactly _ what she’d been thinking. She pulled out the second wine glass, perhaps he’d like a drink as well. 

 

“Know why I called you in here?”   
  


“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”   
  
Emma stopped pouring the second glass of wine. “Accidentally?” She hated how disappointed she sounded to her own ears. She was surely going to be sued for sexual harassment. 

 

“Well, yes, I have no wish to be fired.”

 

_ Fired _ ? Killian Jones thought she would fire him for this? She wanted to hire him as her own personal sex toy. Inhaling deeply she decided to face the music.

 

Emma turned around, not making eye contact, walked to the front of her desk and leaned against it. Crossing her legs at the ankle and wringing her hands she finally looked up. Killian stared at her black stiletto clad feet for a moment, then his eyes started to roam; he carefully inspected every inch of her long legs. Emma felt like she might burst into flames when his line of sight focused on her hips, and he licked a path across his bottom lip. What wouldn’t she surrender to feel that tongue on her body. Not knowing what to do with her hands she placed them on the desk at her sides. Killian’s perusal continued, eyeing his way up her torso before appraising her breasts encased by the tight red material. That same lip was sucked between his teeth now, and he appeared to be biting at it, much the same way she’d like to feel him biting her. 

 

“You thought I called you up here to fire you?” she asked, her voice low and a little shaky.

 

His eyes shot to hers when she spoke. He blushed a little when he realized he’d been caught ogling the boss. The red tint to his cheeks made her wonder how flush he’d be in the throes of passion. It occurred to Emma in that moment that she was indeed that perverted, sleazy boss.

 

“Sorry, Em- Ms. Swan. I uh, you look lovely tonight,” he stuttered over his every word, scratching behind his ear.

 

A slight frown creased her brow. Why was he suddenly blushing and stumbling over his words. She’d already seen his dick, what was there to be embarrassed about? “Thank you, but please, call me Emma.”

 

“Ok, Emma.”

 

A thrill ran through her body hearing the way he said her name. She shivered despite how hot she felt, and she was sure her nipples were on full display as she could feel them hardening against the fabric of her dress. If she’d had any doubt, Killian’s lusty gaze indicated that the girls were indeed on display. His actions were belying his claim, and she decided to call him out on it.

 

“Accidentally my ass,” she challenged, leaning over till she caught his line of vision. She cheered internally when he smirked, then bit his lip again as if trying to hold back from attacking her.  _ Knew it! _

 

“Well now that you know it, what are you going to do about it,” he asked, popping that last T as if issuing a challenge.  

 

Emma’s hand shot to her mouth,  _ fuck, _ she didn’t realize she’d said it aloud. The chuckle that escaped his throat had her clearing her mind, or at least trying to, in order to get control back. “I don’t know, what do you think I should do about it?” Her tone was seduction incarnate, and it garnered the reaction she was looking for. His pupils dilated, and she watched in fascination as he tried to adjust himself discreetly. The vision of Killian, cock in hand assaulted her mind again, and before she could assimilate another thought she pulled him up by the lapels of his jacket and slammed her mouth to his. 

 

Emma swallowed his growl of approval, and continued kissing him wildly. She’d never felt so turned on, and free, and desperate. She threaded a hand up into his hair and tugged his head to the side so she could go deeper. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, swirling her own around it, and when she let go she bit down on that delectable lip he’d been teasing her with. Her other hand slid around Killian’s hip and into his back pocket. She palmed his ass and kneaded at his flesh before pulling his hips against her.  When she heard the low groan from deep in his chest she couldn’t help grinding against his thigh that was wedged between her legs. The bruising grip he had on her waist made her crave his hands in other places. He caressed her hip bones and she wished her dress wasn’t between them.

 

Killian brushed her wavy tendrils to one side, then wrapped them around his fist. He pulled lightly, then nipped along the exposed flesh of her neck and throat. “Fuck, Emma,” he panted against her sensitive skin. “I want you. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.” He bit the strap of her dress and tugged it over her shoulder. 

 

Emma didn’t recognize the noises she was making as he whispered his confession. She had her hands braced on the edge of her desk to stay upright, and her head thrown back; her mouth was slackened, and her eyes shut, savoring the softness of his tongue on her body. She couldn’t stop the whine when the onslaught of his mouth ceased, and  when he didn’t continue she lifted her head, opening her eyes to see why. She was met by wild eyes, “Are you sure, darling?”

 

What the hell would give him the impression she wasn’t sure? “Are you going to sue for sexual harassment?” 

 

He smirked at her sarcasm and shook his head.

 

She grabbed his chin and tilted his face to meet hers,“Yes, I’m sure,” she purred.

 

“Then tell me… tell me you want me too.”

 

The look on his face scared her a little bit. She caressed her thumb along his scruffy chin as she considered the weight of his words. Did he want more than just tonight? Was he asking her to give him more than tonight? As she continued to stare at him though, it dawned on her that it didn’t matter what he was asking for, she actually wanted to give him anything he wanted.

 

“I want you too, Killian… since the first time we met.” His answering smile lasted only a second before his hunger took over again. 

 

His hands glided from her waist up to her breasts where he framed them, holding them in both hands and gentling his thumbs across her nipples.

 

“Oh that feels so good,” she told him. His hips jerked in response. “Does it excite you when I talk to you, tell you what I want, what I like?” she asked. 

 

“Yes, Emma,” he admitted. “I’ve never come harder than when I imagine you telling me exactly what you want, and how good I feel inside of your tight sheath.” His voice was hoarse, desire parching his throat. 

 

She could feel her wetness gathering, it appeared that his filthy mouth excited her in return. All he was going to need to do was touch her and she was going to explode.

 

He quickly shifted his hands to pull down the top of her dress, gasping as her perky breasts spilled forth, “No brassiere, you little minx.”

 

“All for you, I bought this dress hoping it would make you hard. I put it on hoping you’d be the one to take it off.”

 

“Far be it from me to deny you what you’d hoped.” Killian scooted her from the desk, removing his thigh from between hers. It made his cock twitch when she whimpered in protest. He turned her around to face the desk, and more importantly the mirror that hung above her credenza. Admiring how the cut of her dress exposed the expanse of her back, he ran his index finger from the base of her neck down her spine until he came in contact with the zipper at her lower back. 

 

Emma’s heartbeat pounded as she felt him unzipping her, he dragged his fingers in the wake of the opening zip, over the swell of her ass and between, until the dress was fully opened. She couldn’t have imagined this being any more arousing than it was. Her eyes sparkled and she felt like a voyeur watching an intimate moment unfold between lovers. Her breathing was heavy with anticipation.

 

“Does it please you to watch as I undress you?” he whispered into her ear before sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Mmhmm,” she sighed out, incapable of forming words. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

Her eyes popped opened as he growled his request. She didn’t remember closing them, but they were met by his intense gaze in the mirror. “I want to watch you undress me.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

He slipped his hands through both straps of her dress and slid them down her arms until her dress sat in a heap at their feet. “You are gorgeous, Emma Swan.”

 

“And you are overdressed,” she sassed. She made to turn around but he held her in place with his hands on her hips. 

 

“Not yet,” he told her. Turning her head to the side and leaning over her shoulder he kissed her, coaxing her mouth open so he could taste her tongue again.  Breaking their kiss, he pulled her flush against his body, and she bit her lip when she felt his rigid length against her backside. His hands took different directions on her body as one traveled to her breast and the other breached the top of her panties. They were both transfixed watching as he rolled one of her tight nipples between his fingers, but his other hand stalled at her abdomen, gently caressing her skin. 

 

Emma realized what he was waiting for, what he wanted. She rubbed her ass against him before giving him what he wanted, “Touch me, Killian.” 

 

She heard his barely audible groan of satisfaction in response. Putting her hand over his she guided him further, “I want you to touch me.”

 

His resolve broke a little as his fingers delved between her folds. “Fuck you are so wet,” he hissed. 

 

Emma heaved in a deep breath when his fingers came in contact with her swollen clit, and she cried out, not even a little bit embarrassed as she came on his hand. Her knees went a little weak, and she felt him tighten his grasp holding her up. 

 

He continued to lightly circle her, not wanting to abruptly halt his ministrations, but he stared at her in amazement as she shivered and careened through the quickest orgasm he’d ever witnessed. “Did you...”

 

She nodded her head, “Sorry, I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Between the build up, the way he held her, watching him get her off, and his gentle touch, she hadn’t stood a chance.

 

“Don’t apologize love, that was brilliant. I want to watch you come again. Are you too tender?” he asked fingering her clit.

 

“A little,” she said jumping at the sensation on her overstimulated nerves. “But I still need you here,” she told him, pushing his fingers to her entrance. 

 

He growled in her ear, more than willing to comply. He easily pushed two fingers inside her, and although she was tight, she was so wet his fingers slipped in and out of her uninhibited. 

 

“I need more, I want to feel the drag.” She was really getting into this, she could learn to appreciate getting to say exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. “I want to feel your gorgeous cock penetrating me.”

 

“Bloody Hell, lass,” he stuttered, ceasing all movement. He ripped impatiently at his clothes, feeling like a schoolboy getting to see breasts for the first time.  He managed to get his jacket off and his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

 

Emma turned around to watch, but she wanted to participate as well. “Allow me?”

 

His hands dropped to his sides in answer, waiting for Emma to strip him.  She tugged him forward by his belt buckle, then proceeded to remove his shirt the rest of the way. After pushing it off his arms, she ran her hands over his pecs, “I like this,” she giggled as she lightly tugged the black smattering of hair covering his chest.

 

“You like it, or it’s funny?”

 

“No,” she said in all seriousness, “I was just never into chest hair, but on you, it’s goddamn glorious.” She brought her face down and kissed her way across his chest. She sucked his nipple into her mouth and lightly grazed him with her teeth. When he jumped in response she did it again a little harder. 

 

“Fuck, Emma, please touch me, darling,” he pleaded. 

 

He did not need to ask her twice. She enjoyed teasing him a little bit, but she wanted his cock as much as he wanted to give it to her.  Unbuckling his belt she popped the button to his pants and unzipped him. She was unsurprised to see him freeballing, and grateful for one less barrier to remove. Letting his pants drop to the floor, Emma watched as he kicked off his shoes and every remaining article of clothing. She had been absolutely correct, he was a damn fine specimen.

 

“How do you want me?” she asked, her face the picture of virtue while her tone embodied carnal desire. She removed her panties, then lifted herself onto the edge of her desk. Emma placed her hands behind her on the desk and spread her legs wide. She was having a hard time maintaining eye contact when his dick was proudly on display.

 

“I want to taste you.”

 

He wanted to go down on her? Had she hit the lotto of men? She watched as he knelt in front of her. He put one leg over his shoulder and then the other. Emma cried out when she felt his tongue on her, dipping into her entrance then flicking at her clit. She fisted her hand into his hair and tried to restrain herself from thrusting against his mouth.  

 

“You’re divine,” he praised sucking her clit into his mouth and sucking. 

 

“I need you, please. I want you inside me when I come again.”

 

“Tell me again love,” he purred.

 

“I really want to come on your cock, Killian.”

 

The moan he made and the way he grasped his balls trying to stave off release had her dizzy. His cheeks were flushed, and his mouth glistened with her arousal, and he was the hottest thing she had ever seen. “How do you want me?”

 

“I want you every way.”

 

“Unless this is a one time thing, you can have me every way. But which way do want me right now.”

 

“Definitely not a one time thing,” he muttered as he moved to the other side of her desk and sat down in her chair. “I want you to ride me, Emma. I want you to fuck my cock, while your breasts bounce in my face, I want you to take your pleasure, then grant me mine.”

 

Sauntering over to him she brought one knee to the side of his thigh, and then the other, straddling him.  Emma looked into his eyes, and placed both hands over the chair’s back. She wondered if she’d get another chance to figure out this anomaly before her. He had kinks, and that worked for her, because she probably had a few of her own, including loving to be in control, which is basically what he’d just requested. Killian wanted her to fuck him, and  _ grant _ his pleasure. 

 

Emma surged forward to kiss him, opening her mouth to his and taking control. Killian played with her breasts as he let her plunder is mouth. Rising up on her knees she adjusted herself until she could feel his tip nudging her, then she slowly pushed down, enveloping him an inch at a time. 

 

His hands froze when he felt her wetness at his tip, his brain fought for cognizance as his cock strained to be inside her, and he resisted the urge to fuck up into her. 

 

“You’re big,” she murmured, resting her forehead to his. The stretch was unimaginably pleasurable, and she had to stop for a moment before she could accommodate the rest of him. 

 

“Take your time.”

 

As soon as the stinging of the stretch subsided Emma thrusted down on him completely, suddenly needing to feel all of him.  

 

Killian grunted in satisfaction, “Yes, fuck me darling,” he encouraged. After sweeping the hair from her face he cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She slowly started to move, withdrawing and then returning home till he was buried in her. “You feel so good inside me. I love the drag of your cock, Killian.”

 

Killian positively glowed at her praise, “Make me come hard, Emma.”

 

She picked up her pace when she felt the pad of his thumb circling her clit. Her arousal allowed him to slide easily over the nerves. She gripped the back of the chair, using it for leverage as her thrusts became faster and harder. She rode his cock just like he wanted her to, taking her pleasure. She was close, and her walls were pulsing against him. She looked down at him as he watched her, waiting for her. “Come for me, Killian.” 

 

He came on her next downward pump and a guttural cry spilled from his mouth. Feeling his warm release mixing with her own was what she’d needed to send her spiraling. Her clit pulsed with pleasure, and her insides constricted around his cock as she continued to ride him. She was going to enjoy him to the last drop. When she finally came down she rested against him as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

 

“That was better than I ever imagined,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

 

“Aye, my fantasies pale in comparison.”

 

“One day you’ll have to tell me your fantasies, your kinks. Maybe we can make them a reality?” She sat up giving him a mischievous smile.

 

“I don’t think I have specific kinks, you make me want to experience everything I’ve ever heard about, read about, or imagined. I loved having you be in control, but I also love being in control. I loved having you talk to me and tell me what you want, but I don’t need it. With you, everything excites me. Do you know what I mean?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I’ve had all kinds of fantasies starring you, but I don’t need them. Especially now that I’ve had the real deal. And I could definitely afford to lose control, I’ve heard it’s quite liberating. As long as you don’t ask me to dress you up like a baby I would love to explore with you too.”

 

“May I tell you the very next thing I’d like to do with you?”

 

“Mmm, is someone ready for another round? Yes, please tell me.” She sat at attention waiting for the juicy details of what he wanted to do to her.

 

“I’d like to take you…” he broke off. His hand shot up behind his ear to scratch a nonexistent itch, something she’d noticed over the past two months that he did when unsure or embarrassed. 

 

“Don’t go getting shy on me now, Jones. You sent me a dick pick, we just fucked in my office with every other staff member downstairs. There are no boundaries left to cross!” Emma giggled at the absurdity of the situation. “Just tell me, Killian, you’d like to take me..”

 

“On a date,” he finished her sentence quietly.

 

Emma’s eyes widened and her face froze. She didn’t do relationships… did she? Maybe with Killian, she could. “Well, I was expecting you to say up against a wall, or from behind. But I guess a date is okay too. But just so you know, I expect to be pillaged and plundered on the first date.”

 

The smile that lit up his face triggered her own, and she knew she’d made a good decision. Later that evening he did take her from behind, over her desk in fact, just like she’d imagined. They've referred to that night forevermore as  _ The Real Swan-Jones Merger _ .


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Accidentally My Ass, requested by @kmomof4 looks at things from Killian's point of view on their first date night after the original evening of the Swan-Jones Merger. Part one of this story was inspired by this post and prompt from @xemmalovekillianx: http://ilovemesomekillianjones.tumblr.com/post/158133616229/xemmaloveskillianx-reinventlou-someone-turn   
> This chapter is unbeta'd

Killian looked into the mirror again, straightened his tie, and checked the buttons on his jacket once more. His brother and friends always gave him shit about the amount of time he spent primping. It wasn’t that he was vain, but who didn’t want to look their best? Especially for a night out with Emma Swan. He looked himself up and down as the blonde goddess passed through his mind. “This is all wrong, mate,” he mumbled to himself, then proceeded to strip down to his boxer briefs and find a new ensemble for the evening. Good thing he’d given himself two hours when he’d started his preening. Looking at his phone he saw that he had exactly forty-five minutes left to finish and get to Emma’s doorstep.  

 

From the moment Killian had seen Emma Swan he’d wanted her body, from the moment he’d met her, he’d wanted more. He’d pled with Liam, to add a stipulation to the upcoming merger. He even enlisted his brother’s wife, Elsa, to convince Liam to implement this new stipulation... Killilan would be brought on to the merged team as part of the business contract for a time no less than six months. 

 

Checking himself one last time, and deciding he now looked devilishly handsome, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. He wondered what deliciousness she would be wearing tonight, thinking back on that sinful red dress. 

 

_ When he’d seen Emma up in her office window the night of the merger celebration, the lines of her dress hugging every curve, the outline of her perfect breasts taunting him, his cock had stirred. It wasn’t the first time he’d been affected so instantaneously by this gorgeous lass either. He’d slapped on his smoothest smile and given her a debonair wave of his hand for her to join the party. Her almost imperceptible nod had his heart racing.  _

 

_ He’d quickly excused himself from the conversation he’d been half listening to and headed straight to the bathroom; he’d splashed cold water on his face in an effort to tamp down his desire. The more he tried to sway his thoughts elsewhere though, the more she invaded his senses. He’d been plagued or blessed, he couldn’t quite decide, with fantasy upon fantasy invading his mind nightly, for weeks by this point. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t woken during the night stroking his already rock hard length, images of her riding him or sucking him off driving him until his chest was covered in his release. “Fuck,” he muttered, stepping away from the sink and into the stall. Unfastening his trousers he pulled them down just enough to take himself in hand. It wouldn’t do to have a raging erection while trying to maintain a conversation with her. One moment he had been planning to jerk off as quickly as possible, and the next moment he was entertaining thoughts of how to get Emma to be the one to make him come. Before thinking twice he was snapping a picture of his dick held firmly in his grasp, and sending it to Emma. If she got pissed he’d say it was an accident; what could go wrong?  _

 

_ As he awaited a response, slowly stroking himself, lucid thoughts started to fill his head… the one with the actual brain.  _ Fuck, what if she gets seriously pissed? What if she tells Liam? Sexual harassment… shit! What if-

 

**_E: Come up to my office_ **

 

Bloody Hell. I’ve done it now.

 

**_E: Please_ **

 

_ She’s going to fire me, sue me, cancel the merger, then kill me… Fuck! He started to type an apology, then deleted it, then he started to type an excuse, and deleted that as well. What could he say? _

 

_ Tucking himself away, he stuck his phone in his pocket, and washed his hands. Scrutinizing himself for the depravity of his last choice, he chastised himself for not keeping it in his pants. Whether he meant the phone or his dick, he wasn’t sure; and at this point did it even matter? Exiting the bathroom he'd walked toward his imminent demise. _

 

Killian came out of his reverie as he  pulled up outside the house matching the address she’d texted him. Walking up the path to her door he took a deep breath, not sure why he was nervous. Why was the act of communicating intimately so much harder than physical intimacy? He knocked softly on her door, just as he had at her office. 

  
  
“Come in!” 

 

He heard her yell from inside, and his first thought was that he hoped to be coming in _her_ tonight. He slapped a hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face.  _ Fuck! You have got to get your head right, mate,  _ he mentally scolded his baser sided mind.

 

“I’ll be out in a few, make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Okay, don’t rush,” he called back. He removed his leather jacket and unbuttoned his waistcoat before taking a seat in her living room. “Good taste,” he mumbled to no one in particular when he noticed her choice in couch, black leather to be specific, matched his own. He sat back and made himself comfortable, and like always, when left to his own devices, thoughts of Emma filled his mind.

 

_ He’d entered with his eyes trained on the floor after she’d called him in. After closing the door softly behind him he turned around and chanced a look toward her desk. She was behind it standing at a credenza with her back to him and he couldn’t help himself, this was possibly the last time he’d be able to ogle her delectable backside. He felt himself stirring to life again and decided it was in his best interest to have a seat quickly, lest he greet her with a phallic salute _ _.  _

 

_ “Know why I called you in here?” _

 

Fuck me _ , he’d thought,  _ right to the point then. _ “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?” _   
  
_ “Accidentally?” _

 

_ He weighed his option as he read her tone, she’d almost sounded disappointed.  _

 

_ “Well, yes, I have no wish to be fired.” He held his breath as he waited to see if she bought it. Eyes still downcast he noticed her feet come into view as she walked around to the front of her desk. He could smell her now, and fuck if he wasn’t getting harder. She was a vision to behold as his eyes roamed every inch of her, starting with her stiletto clad feet and moving upward. He wanted to run his tongue along the path his eyes were taking, and couldn’t help himself as his tongue darted along his bottom lip, she was positively mouth watering. He bit down on his lip as her breasts came into view, he wanted to mark them, bite and work them.  _

 

_ “You thought I called you up here to fire you?”  _

 

_ Well, hadn’t she? He couldn’t help as his eyes shot to hers trying to get a read on her mood, was she insulted, angry, disgusted? He felt hotness flood his cheeks when he realized she was watching him as he’d been eye fucking her. _ Yup, definitely getting shit canned,  _ he thought. _

 

_ “Sorry, Em- Ms. Swan. I uh, you look lovely tonight,” he stuttered over his every word, and scratched behind his ear. He internally rolled his eyes at himself,  _ she’s seen your dick, and you’re embarrassed she caught you staring shamelessly.

 

_ “Thank you, but please, call me Emma.” _

 

_ “Ok, Emma.” Maybe she wasn’t as pissed as he thought? Bloody Hell! The shiver that wracked her body caused her nipples to strain against the fabric of her dress and- _

 

_ “Accidentally my ass.”  _

 

_ He smirked at the fire in this tough lass, he knew she was a feisty one, and gods he only wanted her more because of it. _

 

_ “Knew it!” _

 

_ Well this was an unexpected development, the look in her eyes said she might want him almost as much as he wanted her. “Well now that you know it, what are you going to do about it,” he’d challenged.   _

 

_ He watched as her hand shot to her mouth, _ hmmm she must not have intended to say that aloud.  _ She recovered quickly this fiery minx, asking him in return, “I don’t know, what do you think I should do about it?”  He was barely able to catch the groan from escaping his throat but needed to adjust himself, he was painfully hard at this point. Before he had a moment to assimilate a response she’d hauled him up and her soft lips were pressed to his, her warm wet tongue on his… _

 

He was broken from his titillating train of thought as his phone chimed with an incoming text. Opening the message absentmindedly he was caught off guard by the image that stared back at him. “How the fuck am I supposed to make it through dinner like this?” he muttered, adjusting himself once more. Emma was leaned on her dresser, one hand propping up her chin, and the other held her phone to snap a selfie in her mirror, her decolletage was on full display at the angle she was leaning and she had a sultry pout on her full lips. He stared at the photo helplessly, trying to restrain himself from marching to her room and having his wicked way with her. His phone went off again.

 

**E: I need help with my dress**

 

**E: Please**

 

Killian Jones did not have to be told twice. He was on his feet and headed down the short hallway in the blink of an eye. Pushing open the first door he came to, he found an empty office, the next door was a bathroom.  _ Third time’s the charm _ , he thought as he pushed open the third door, and there she stood in the center of her room. She had her back to him and the zipper to her  _ black leather  _ dress was undone down to the swell of her ass. 

 

“I can’t seem to get my zipper to cooperate,” she said breathily, looking at him over her shoulder, “give me a hand?”

 

Killian gulped as he approached her. “You look irresistible this evening, Swan,” he spoke into her ear when he reached her. He grasped the material of her dress below the zip holding it firmly, then started to pull up the zipper. 

 

“Then don’t resist,” Emma whispered, wrapping her hands behind her to still his. She pulled his hands around her waist, pressed her body into his, and rested her head back on his shoulder. 

 

“Emma,” he moaned, “I thought you were going to let me take you out to dinner, on a proper date?”

 

“I am, I just thought we might start with dessert,” she answered pushing her ass into his groin. “Mmm someone is ready.”

 

Once again, Killian didn’t need to be told twice. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling deeply before sucking at her soft skin. She tasted divine as he kissed and licked up her neck, when he got to her ear, he bit down on her lobe and thrust his hips against her supple backside, “Dessert it is, darling.” 

 

Emma whirled around in his arms, threw hers around his neck and jumped on him wrapping her legs tightly around his body. She felt his hands grasp her ass to hold her against him as she attacked his mouth, “I’ve been waiting all week for this,” she panted between kisses. “Having to see you at the office all day and not being able to have you is like some form of torture.”

 

He pulled back to look at her. “Why didn’t you just call me up to your office? Still afraid I’ll sue?” he chuckled. 

 

Emma laughed heartily, “No, but we do have actual work to get done, how would we accomplish that if we spend our days fucking?”

 

“Fair point, I guess we’ll just have to make up for it now.” He took the couple steps to her dresser and sat her on it. He slowly dragged the straps of her dress down her shoulders, ghosting his fingers along her upper arms. Killian loved how her skin responded to his touch, he loved Emma’s every response to his touch. “Do you even own a bra, Swan?”

 

“Many, I just choose not to wear them when I know you’re going to be ravishing me,” she purred, carding her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Are you calling me a sure thing?”

 

“Do you really have to ask?” she laughed again. “As much as I love that accent of yours, I have other ideas for your mouth right now, Jones.”

 

“Do tell,” he growled. Biting down on his lip he waited for her to say or show him just what she wanted. Her breasts were bare before him, and he ached to love them, but instead busied his hands by running them strongly up and down her thighs.

 

Emma grabbed a fistful of Killian’s hair and guided him to her aching chest. He didn’t hesitate to take a mouthful, sucking hard, then laving his tongue across her nipple. Her moan of appreciation had his cock twitching involuntarily. Bringing his hand to her other breast he massaged her gently then pinched her hardened nipple tightly. 

 

He hummed against her, sending a jolt of pleasure along her spine. Emma still had one hand gripped in his hair, and the other clawed at his shoulder desperately. She’d been so ready for him that he had her on the edge already and he hadn’t even so much as grazed her core. “Killian,” she breathed out. “Oh fuck, that feels so good!” She ripped his head away from her chest and up to her mouth once more to kiss him soundly.

 

“Why’d you stop me then?” he asked against her mouth. 

 

Emma looked into his eyes after pulling out of the kiss. “I have a bed here, and I fully intend to use it tonight.”

 

Killian looked toward the bed, neatly made, covered in black and white. Looking back at Emma he picked her up once more and carried her over to the bed. He set her down gently in front of the bed then finished undressing her, which consisted of pulling the little leather number the rest of the way down her body.  “Commando? You are naughty, Swan,” he playfully scolded her. 

 

“I knew they’d be soaked before we ever left my place, so why bother?” Emma sat down at the edge of the bed, she leaned back on her hands so her chest pushed forward, and  spread her legs for him to see the effect she had on him.

 

“Fuck, lass, I love it when you tell me your secrets.” Killian shrugged his waistcoat off and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, then tossed it aside. He stepped into the space between her legs and leaned down to kiss her. Grabbing her hands from the bed he brought them to his belt. “Undress me, Emma.”

 

Her eyes had been glued on the bulge in his pants as she’d made ready to strip him bare, but her eyes shot to his when she heard his gravelly command. She shivered at the dark look in his eyes. Emma did as he said, starting by unbuckling his belt. Next she set to work on the buttons of his black jeans, she teased a little as she popped each button in an excruciatingly slow fashion, making sure to graze his length repeatedly. When he was unfastened she fisted the waistband by his hips and yanked them down. Emma’s mouth watered at the sight of his cock jutting proudly against his pelvis. She wrapped her hand around him, and stroked him delicately, “What do you want, Killian?”

 

“I want your filthy little mouth, love.”

 

“Then tell me,” she repeated her words from their last tryst, “tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

 

Killian slid his hand along her cheek, then ran his thumb along her lower lip pulling it down slightly. “Suck my cock, Emma.” 

 

She smiled mischievously and cocked her eyebrow as she licked her lips. She continued to pump him lightly while using her other hand to move his hand from her cheek into her hair. “Hold on,” she told him, then took him into her warm wet mouth. 

 

Killian jumped a little as she closed her mouth around him and his breath caught deep in his throat. He tightened his fist in her hair instinctually, but refrained from plunging deep.

 

Emma set a leisurely pace, one hand at his base to help where she couldn’t reach just yet, and one caressing his balls. If this was eliciting the fuckhot noises she was getting off on, she couldn’t wait to hear him when she swallowed him whole. She removed her hands from him and slid them around to his ass squeezing his cheeks before pulling him roughly into her mouth.

 

“Fuck!” he hissed. Her mouth was incredibly warm and pliant, forming perfectly around him.

 

The grip he had in her hair was pleasurably painful and as she looked up at his face she saw his eyes squeezed shut. She paused in her ministrations waiting for him to open them and look at her. When he did just that she made sure to keep eye contact with him as she started in again. She pulled him in deeper on each pass until finally he hit the back of her throat; she swallowed around him, taking him into her throat, breathing raggedly through her nose. 

 

“Emma, fucking hell, stop love,” he cried out desperately. 

 

Emma immediately backed off, she knew he was ready to come, she also knew he didn’t want to just yet, so she obeyed. It _ was  _ incredibly liberating to let Killian call the shots.   

 

“Up, scoot up on the bed.”

 

Emma scooted up and laid down, waiting for him to tell her what was next. 

 

Crawling next to her Killian laid down at her side. “That was very bad form Swan, trying to make me come before you have.”

 

“I know you’re good for it,” she giggled. Emma turned on her side to face him, “Seriously, I know you’ll never leave me wanting.” She reached between them to take him in hand again.

 

He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head before she could grip his throbbing cock again. “That is not the point at all; ladies first is the point,” he whispered against her mouth before kissing her soundly. Killian captured her other hand and pinned it above her head with the other one. He held both of her hands with one of his and brought his free hand between her legs. He stroked her folds feeling her wetness coating every part of her. “For me?” he asked against her lips.

 

Emma nodded her head while looking into his deep blue eyes. “All for you, Killian,  _ because _ of you.”

 

He growled his approval against her mouth as he continued to kiss her while he rubbed her wetness over her clit. “Spread your legs more,” he told her. As soon as she’d done as bid he surged two fingers into her entrance. Her breathy moans fueled him, and he set a fast pace. 

 

“I love that sound,” Emma whispered.

 

“Which one, love?”

 

“The sound of skin against wet skin, the sound your fingers make as they fuck me. It’s the same sound when I’m alone, when I fuck my fingers thinking of you.”

 

Killian inhaled sharpy, “You’ll be the death of me yet if you continue to tell me these delightful secrets of yours.”

 

“It feels so much better when it’s you,” she panted as he continued, “so good.”

 

“I’m going to make you come like this Emma.”

 

“Yes, Killian,” she moaned desperately.

 

Killian sped up just that little bit more and deftly hooked his fingers inside her heat, causing her to see stars and cry out loudly. “Come, Emma,” he gritted out, “you are so bloody gorgeous when you come, show me.”

 

Her body tensed at his words, the perfectly navigated rhythm of his strokes, his thumb on her clit, his panting breath on her chest between kisses, and the restraint of her hands were the perfect combination, and she came hard. Feeling so blissfully out of control, this orgasm was like nothing she’d ever experienced. Her body convulsed and her clit felt like it was bursting with energy. She gasped for air as he continued to stroke her through it. “Fuck, Killian… that was…”

 

“I know love, there’s something to be said for relinquishing control every now and then,” he smirked.

 

“Don’t be cocky,” she playfully admonished.

 

Killian let go of her hands and smiled when she immediately wrapped them around his neck and pulled herself into him. Killian brushed her hair off of her forehead, and leaned in to kiss her softly. 

 

Emma hummed at the deliciousness of his gentle kisses, it felt nice to be cared for after an earth shattering orgasm. She kissed him back intent on making him feel as good as she did.

 

“Emma?” Killian spoke her name softly then waited for her answer.

 

She looked at Killian, taking in his expression. It was the expression that made her wonder just how much he wanted from her. That question always led to her wondering just how much she wanted to give him… she couldn’t think of much she didn’t want to give him. She was going on a date with him, she’d allowed him in her home, and into her bed. These were all new frontiers for Emma Swan. “Yes?”

 

“May I…”

 

She waited patiently for him to continue. For all they’d seen of each other, and done to each other, she found it endearingly cute when he displayed little moments of nervousness. She nodded her head slightly, trying to silently let him know he could say anything to her.

 

“Oh shit! We have a reservation, what time is it?”

“What?” Emma asked at the sudden change. She looked down at him, still hard. “What about you? That’s not going to be comfortable through dinner.”

“I’ll live lass, _ I know you’re good for it, _ ” he teased her with her words.

“Are you calling me a sure thing?” she followed suit, tossing out his words from earlier.

“Do you really have to ask?” he chuckled, cocking his eyebrow.

Emma pounced on him suddenly, propelling him onto his back. Smiling at him she kissed his mouth roughly then pulled back. “Let me take care of you baby, or I’m going to have a hard time concentrating on dinner.” Scooting down his body Emma had him in her mouth again and coming embarrassingly quickly. 

“Fuck, Emma, that mouth is magical,” he panted trying to recover.

“I know,” she answered, grinning widely, “no mess. Come on,” she urged, pulling him by his hand to get up off the bed. 

“Oi! Give a man a second to recoup after draining his life force, lass!”

Emma just giggled, then got up to get dressed. Despite her misgivings on relationships she was actually excited to sit down and get to know Killian. 


	3. Accidentally My Ass 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!! Chapter unbeta'd

As they left Emma’s house, neither could understand their own nerves jittering about. They both wanted this, they’d both seen the other naked, and performed unmentionable acts together, and of course, neither could understand how the other could be so calm. Killian opened Emma’s door for her like the gentlemen he was, closed it behind her, and then jogged around to his side. He smiled when he saw that she’d been sweet enough to reach over and unlock his door, because his black 1965 Ford Mustang didn’t have automatic locks after all. 

 

As they took off down the road Killian’s cell rang. He glanced at it where it was perched in its handsfree cradle. “Do you mind if I take this, love? It’s Liam.”

 

“Not at all,” she smiled nervously. She wasn’t sure if Killian would make her presence known. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Liam to know she was banging his brother.  _ Shit! _

 

“Thanks, it’s a bit late where they are, I want to make sure everything is okay.”

 

Emma nodded understanding Killian’s concern. It was five hours ahead where Liam was, making it almost midnight. 

 

“Hello brother, everything alright?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Liam boomed through the phone. “I’ve just been out to dinner and drinks with me lady love!

 

“Sounds lovely to me,” Killian answered when Liam didn’t continue.

 

“Yeah? Well imagine my surprise when she unloaded some news on me after a few cocktails.” Liam didn’t give Killian a chance to respond as he continued bellowing into the phone. Slightly inebriated if he wasn’t mistaken. “She told me you’re taking your boss out for a night on the town. That you two’ve got a little something going on. What have you got to say for yourself brother? Are you shagging the boss?”

 

Emma threw her face into her hands feeling the bright red color creep up her neck and cheeks, as if Liam could see her. As if his judgement was crawling through the phone to wrap her in its hold.

 

Killian had tried to cut his brother off twice to no avail, as each time Liam just spoke louder. “Are you quite done you git?” Killian looked at Emma giving her an apologetic smile. 

 

“I’m the git? You’re shtupping the boss, brother, the epitome of bad form.”

 

“Fucking hell, Liam. We will talk tomorrow, you’re drunk, and I’m busy,” Killian spoke above Liam. He noticed that Emma was frozen stiff in her seat.  _ She’s gonna bail for sure _ , he thought.

 

“Busy?” Liam boomed.

 

“Yes, I only answered your call because it’s late there, I thought maybe it was important. Apparently I grossly misjudged the situation.” He reached out to run a hand along Emma’s arm, trying to read her.

 

Emma turned to look at Killian, “Sorry,” she mouthed to him. She was so embarrassed. Liam had left his younger brother in a new country, asked her to keep him on with the company for a time, and show him the ropes. What a horrible, horrible boss.

 

“Elsa, darling what time is it?” Liam mumbled on his end of the line. “Bloody buggering fuck!” Liam exclaimed. “She’s in the car with you isn’t she, mate?” When he got no response from Killian he continued, “I’m on speakerphone aren’t I?”

 

Killian and Emma could hear the feminine voice in the background, soft at first, but growing louder. Killian squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, trying to tell her she had nothing to be sorry for.

 

“Liam Jones! I expressly forbid you to call him. He told me this in confidence because he was excited. Now he won’t talk to either of us anymore you pratt!” Elsa’s voice could be heard on the other end. After a bit of static and rustling, Elsa’s tinkling voice came through the line, “Killian, I am so sorry! I only told him because you were so excited, and I was happy for you. I think this is a wonderful opportunity, I just wanted your brother to be on board. According to Mary Margaret…”

 

Emma’s eyes bugged out of her head.  _ Mary Margaret that traitorous little _ … 

 

“... Emma is just as excited as you are. Mary Margaret says this is the first time she has ever seen Emma wanting to do the whole relationship thing and-”

 

She looked over to see amusement dancing in Killian’s eyes. “Elsa,” Killian cut his sister-in-law off, “I’m not upset with you, I promise, there is no need to apologize. You know I half told you hoping you’d tell him. It’s always nice to let you pave the path before me, you have a way with him. However, I’m a bit busy at present lass, perhaps we can discuss this at a later time?” 

 

“Oh shit! She’s in the car with you isn’t she?” Elsa whispered. 

 

Killian slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face. Would the humiliation not end. It was bad enough they knew, and Emma knew they knew. But know they knew that Emma knew that they knew, and  _ fuck _ ! 

 

“I’m on speakerphone aren’t I?”

 

“Aye,” was all Killian replied as he pulled into the crowded parking lot. 

 

“Now who’s the pratt,” Liam guffawed in the background.

 

“You could have told me,” Elsa scolded him. 

 

“Good night you two,” Killian called above their bickering.

 

“Good night Killian… and Emma,” they both called into the phone.

 

Killian quickly disconnected the phone, then maneuvered into a parking space. He cut the engine and turned in his seat to face Emma.

 

“Sorry-” they both started at the same time, then laughed nervously.

 

“There’s nothing to ap-”

 

“Don’t be sor-” 

 

“Me first,” Emma said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, then folding her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting further. She took a deep breath then turned toward Killian so they were face to face. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Apparently you talk to your sister-in-law just like I talk to mine. I guess I should’ve remembered that Mary Margaret and Elsa are part of where the connection originated for our two businesses joining. I’m just so embarrassed that your brother thinks you are making a mistake, and that I am that mistake. I’m embarrassed that he probably thinks I took advantage of you being all alone in a new country, when all I was supposed to do was keep you on with the company and make sure you got on your feet.”

 

“My turn?” Killian asked when Emma paused. He waited for her to nod. “Emma, don’t be sorry, you’ve nothing to apologize for. I’m not sorry any of this has happened between us.” Killian reached over to her lap and took her hands in his. “Elsa was precise in what she said love, I am excited to be taking you out, nervous as hell too. As for my brother, he doesn’t think I’m making a mistake, he’s afraid I will fuck things up. I assure you, Liam has nothing against you, nor does he think you took advantage of me. He’s worried I am taking advantage of you, after he was the one to ask that I stay on as part of the merger.” 

 

Emma’s expression went from worried to relieved, and a smile slowly broke out and continued growing as he explained Liam’s words. 

 

“He only stipulated that I stay because I asked him to, after I begged Elsa to grease the wheels for me, which she did.”  

 

“Why? You have England and the whole of Europe. Why would you want to stay in America?” Emma asked.

 

“Don’t you know, Emma? It’s you,” Killian spoke softly. He didn’t wish to reveal himself this early, but she’d asked, and he had no intention of lying. 

 

“Killian,” Emma murmured, then she surged forward as much as the seat would allow and kissed him. 

 

Killian felt a surge of pride that Emma, who didn’t do relationships according to Mary Margaret, was not running scared. She was kissing him soundly, one hand holding firmly to his shirt, and the other in his hair. He clasped his hands around her waist and kneaded gently. 

 

Breaking apart to breathe, Emma wasn’t sure if the dizziness was from lack of air or one of the mix of emotions swirling inside her at his admission of staying here for her. It was a new thing to have someone make a decision to stay because of her, and it was doing strange things to her insides. “Come on, we have to actually make it inside the building if we want to keep our reservation,” she told him, smiling like a giddy school girl. 

 

After opening Emma’s door for her and offering her his hand to help her out of the car, he didn’t let go. Killian interlaced his fingers with hers and marveled in the feeling of being with Emma Swan. Oh but she was a sight, tight black leather dress to her mid thigh, the rest of her delectable legs on display, the muscles of her calves flexed as she walked in her sky high stilettos. Her arms were a thing of beauty, sprinkled with freckles, and athletically contoured, but delicate all the same.

 

The host showed Killian and Emma to an upstairs table for two toward the back. The lighting was down adding a quiet and romantic vibe to the atmosphere. They looked at their menus and ordered drinks.

 

“Iced tea?” Emma asked.

 

“I don’t wish to be inebriated this evening, darling. I want to enjoy your company with all my faculties about me. Besides, you ordered a soda.”

 

“Because you ordered an iced tea,” she laughed. “Were you drunk at the merger party?”

 

“No, I did have a bit of liquid courage running through me that evening, but nothing close to drunk. Were you?” he asked.

 

“No, not at all. I had just pulled out that bottle of wine, when you accidentally sent me that delicious-”

 

“Aye lass, I know what I sent you,” he cut her off chuckling. An awkward pause followed, before Emma spoke again.

 

“So you talked to Elsa about me?”

 

“It would seem so. All I know is when I met you, and spoke to you, I wanted to be around you more. I told her as much, and that I didn’t want to go back to England where there was nothing pressing waiting for me. Not when there was a stunning American girl I needed to woo.” Killian blushed as he spoke, rubbing a finger nervously behind his ear. 

 

“I’m glad you did,” Emma confessed, leaning forward in her seat to take his hand in hers hoping it would ease his nerves. “What’d she say?”

 

“She said if it was what I really wanted I shouldn’t let anything stop me. I spoke to her about getting Liam to leave me in the states. We figured the easiest way to achieve that would be convincing him that I should stay behind to see that the aftermath of the merger ran smoothly,” he answered proudly.

 

“Nice teamwork,” Emma smiled.

 

“Sometimes that’s what it takes. My brother can be a bit overbearing, he thinks he knows what’s in my best interest more than I do. So, when Elsa thinks something is a good idea, Liam thinks it’s a good idea, so naturally I talk to her first if I really want something.” 

 

“Well as I’m sure you heard, I talked to Mary Margaret about you too,” Emma spoke softly.

 

“Mmhmm, I was curious about that little detail,” he smirked at her. “And what did the lovely Mary Margaret have to say?” Killian rubbed his thumbs encouragingly along the insides of her wrists calmingly.

 

“I didn’t talk to her until after  _ our private merger _ ,” she said, winking at him, “I went to her when I started panicking about our upcoming date. She told me to go for it. Said I needed to take a leap of faith, especially on such a good man.”

 

“Lovely and wise, Dave has taste almost as good as my own,” he stated as though it were fact.

 

They both broke out into quiet laughter. The server reappeared with their drinks and to take their orders. Letting go of each other’s hand Emma picked up her menu and ordered first, Killian ordered as she handed the menu to the server. 

 

“May I…” Killian started, but Emma didn’t hear the rest as those words jogged her memory to something earlier that evening. 

 

She waited for Killian to finish his order before she spoke. “So before we left, you started to ask me a question, what was it?” Emma asked once the server left the table.

 

“I, uh, I don’t remember,” Killian stammered turning a deep shade of red.

 

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Emma scoffed, “you do remember, and thinking about it turns you fifty shades of red!”

 

“I’m sure I’ve no idea what you’re referring to,” Killian deflected.

 

“You better tell me, or I’ll be forced to torture it out of you right here,” she threatened with a devious smile on her lips. Picking up her drink she swirled her tongue around the tip of the straw before sucking it into her mouth. 

 

Killian’s pupils dilated as he watched her suckle at her straw. “You are a bloody minx, Emma Swan.”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Killian Jones, I still want my answer.”

 

“I will tell you later, I promise. It’s something I’d prefer to discuss in a more intimate setting, when it’s just you and me.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she whispered.

 

They moved into comfortable conversation after that. Emma asked what growing up in England was like, and discovered that she and Killian had a some things in common when it came to family dynamics. They each had a slightly overbearing older brother who had cared for them in lieu of the parents who should’ve been there. Said brothers had also moved heaven and earth to give them the lives they deserved.  

 

Killian asked what had gotten Emma into the freight business. They found that they both shared a love for living by the coast, and loved to be out on the open water. Where Killian owned a sailboat back home, Emma owned a yacht here. After Killian told her he’d named his ship, the Jolly Roger, she giggled her way through telling him she’d been nicknamed Captain Hook, due to her temper flares.

 

They moved right into the subject of Disney came up after that, and found they were both avid fans. They discussed which character they most related to, and which one they most resembled. Dinner arrived and they continued their Disney discussion, favorite character, sidekick, villain, couple, and movie were debated. 

 

“Are you interested in any dessert this evening,” their server asked.

 

Killian very narrowly avoided spitting out his drink when Emma answered, “We already indulged in dessert, just the check please.”

 

After arguing over the check for just a moment, Killian won out as the server told Emma as a fellow gentlemen he was bound by code to choose Killian’s payment.  

 

“I asked you for a date, Swan, it’s only fair I should pay, Swan,” he told her as the server walked away.

 

“Next time I get to pay,” Emma huffed once they were back in Killian’s car.

 

“Next time? I don’t remember asking,” he smirked.

 

“That’s because it’s my turn,” Emma murmured, “will you go out with me again?”

 

Killian leaned over in his seat and kissed her. “I’d love to go out with you again.” Bringing a hand to her head he threaded his fingers into her hair. “Your lips taste divine, I love kissing you, Emma,” he mumbled against her lips.

 

Rubbing his neck with one hand, Emma fisted the fabric of his shirt with the other. She hummed her agreement into his mouth, deepening the kiss. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private,” she whispered.

 

“My place or yours?” he asked, breathing heavily, forehead pressed to hers.

 

“Mine.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of this little story that started with an accidental dick pic and led to a blossoming romance.

Emma shifted restlessly in the front seat of Killian’s car as they made the trip to her place. Part of her was all anticipation to have Killian again, the other part of her was sheer nerves. She’d never invited a man to her place. She wasn’t a cuddle after kind of girl, and she didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of literally kicking a man out of her bed, house, and life. With Killian though she found that she was actually more worried that he  _ would _ leave right after, which had her baffled. Since when did she give a flying fuck about post-coital bliss. Emma Swan’s definition of post-coital bliss had always been sneaking off into the darkness of night after the guy had passed out in  _ his own bed _ , going home to her apartment, grabbing cold pizza out of the fridge, and watching Netflix in peace.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” Killian interrupted her musings.

 

“It’ll cost ya more than that,” she answered, side stepping his question.

 

Killian chuckled at her stealthy maneuvering, a forthright communicator she was not. He pulled into her driveway, put the car in park and turned to her. “Do you still want me to come in?”

 

“What kind of question is that?” Emma asked sharply. “Do you want to come in?” Her voice was a little more shrill than she’d intended. But was he really asking this?

 

“Aye,” he answered scratching behind his ear. “I didn’t want to assume is all, a gentleman always-”

 

“Gentleman?” she scoffed. “Need I remind you how this all started?”

 

“No, love, you do not. I am fully aware of the sordid details.” Killian hopped out of the car and went around to open her door for her, he scooped her hand into his to help her out of the low seat. “See? Gentleman.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, “If it means that much to you, Jones. Yes, you are quite the gentleman.”

 

“Why thank you, darling,” he accepted, about as far from humbly as he could, while escorting her to the door.

 

Emma unlocked her door and they both entered. When she offered him something to drink, the look he’d given her let her know there was only one thing he wanted, and it was not a drink.

 

“Wait here until I call you back,” she told him. Emma hurried off to her room to get a little more comfy.

 

Killian sat on the couch and rubbed his hands back and forth on his thighs anxiously. She was going to ask him what he’d wanted before they left. He was nervous as hell now that it wasn’t something that had sprung spontaneously to his mind. Maybe he should’ve taken her up on that drink. Just as his trepidation was starting to swallow him whole he heard her softly call him. Inhaling deeply he stood up to go to her, what kind of fool would he be to keep Emma Swan waiting. Pushing the door open and seeing the sight that greeted him had him questioning how he’d gotten so lucky.

 

Emma sat on her bed propped up against the headboard and she beckoned him forth with a crook of her finger. Instead of putting on her sexiest lingerie, she’d opted to go with comfortable. She was comfortable with Killian Jones, with dating him, having him in her bed, even with communicating with him. It was a shock to her, but she was going to roll with it, not fight  it. 

 

He was suddenly hungrier than he’d ever been in his life, starved for this woman. She was wearing a simple white tank top and pair of worn flannel pajama shorts, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so at home, relaxed, and content. “You look gorgeous, Emma,” he said in a tone that was so honest and affectionate it almost scared him. 

 

She blushed at his praise, “Why don’t you get comfortable?” She watched Killian remove his shoes and jacket. He started to climb up on the bed, but she stopped him with a gentle tsk. “Comfortable, Jones. Lose the clothes.”

 

He reached behind his ear and rubbed uneasily,  _ fuck it _ , he thought. Killian gazed at Emma as he unbuttoned his shirt, and smiled devilishly when she licked her lips. Her eyes darkened and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth sending waves of desire straight to his hardening his cock. He hooked his thumb into the waist of his jeans and pulled down exposing more of his pelvic muscle. Chuckling when he heard her sharp intake of air, he deliberately gripped himself before popping the button of his jeans.

 

Emma squirmed on the bed as warmth centered low. He was too damn sexy for his own good. Her breathing picked up as he slid his jeans off and stood before her in black boxer briefs and a raging hard on. She didn’t know if she wanted to lick and suck every inch of his hard body, suck his cock, or ride him to within an inch of his life. She was sure there would be time for each, she just didn’t know which to start with. “Get over here,” she commanded in a gravelly tone. A plan was forming in her mind.

 

Killian hopped up on the bed to lay down next to her. “Yes, princess?” 

 

Emma promptly jumped him, straddling his waist and pinning his hips to the bed with hers. Taking his mouth in a wild kiss, she rubbed herself against him, and moaned into his mouth. “I had a great time tonight, Killian, are you ready for some more fun?” 

 

“Gods, Swan, I can feel how warm you are for me,” he growled bucking up into her heat. “Is this all you want me for, my cock?”

 

Emma whimpered in response to his lewd words, the way he said cock had her clenching her thighs. “No, Jones, I want all of you,” she answered truthfully. It wasn’t all she wanted him for, but it was what she wanted him for right now. 

 

Killian let her rub manically against him, getting lost in the warmth of her grinding over him, her moans of pleasure, and the look of sheer ecstasy on her face as she rocked the both toward completion. “Swan-” he started to protest, but then decided he didn’t even care if she made him come like this, he’d no doubt she’d have him hard and wanting again without issue. “That’s it love, take me with you.”

 

Remembering her plan she continued seeking glorious friction as she started to  kiss her way down his neck and to his chest. He bucked hard when she swirled her tongue around his nipple and sucked it into her mouth. “Someone likes nipple play,” she giggled.

 

He groaned, then tweaked her nipple, taking pride in the way she immediately sought friction with her core when he touched her there, “Just as you do.” Emma bit down on his nipple, sending a jolt to his dick. “So frisky, Swan, I want more” Killian encouraged. His hands cupped her ass urging her to continue, “More,” he growled. When she stopped abruptly his eyes flew to hers.

 

Emma almost cursed herself as she struggled to keep from dry humping them both to completion. She had a mission though, after a couple of calming breaths she met his desperate expression. “Soon enough, Jones, but first, you promised me something.”

 

“Anything, name it.”

 

“Tell me what were you going to ask me before we left for dinner?”

 

Killian knew he was already flush with desire, but he wasn’t sure how much redder he’d just gotten. He had promised her. But some things were better said at only the right moment. 

 

When he didn’t answer she she removed her weight from him, she was on her knees which were still planted on either side of his legs, but she wasn’t providing any of the contact she had been. “You promised, Jones,” she reminded in a sing song voice.

 

“That I did, lass,” he answered. He sat up and agilely, lifted her, then placed her beside him. He laid back down and gestured for her to lay in his arm. Pulling her close, Killian placed his free hand on her cheek then leaned in to kiss her. He started softly, reverently, stroking the apple of her cheek with his thumb. He pressed his forehead to hers and begrudgingly broke their kiss. Taking one deep breath, he decided to go for it.  “May I make love to you, Emma?” Killian asked softly.  

 

She didn’t answer, but the look on her face told him she was confused. 

 

“What I mean to say is, we’ve tasted, touched, fucked hard, aye?” Killian waited for her to respond which came in the form of her nodding her head while still looking quite confused.  “I don’t want hard and fast right now, I want you to let me make love to you.  You’re somewhat of an open book, and I know the thought of intimacy, other than physical, scares the hell out of you. I don’t know what happened to you, and I don’t expect you to tell me, but I do want you to know, I don’t intend to hurt you.”

 

Despite her relaxed state Emma felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.  _ How did he do that?  _ she marveled. The constriction in her chest and the tears at the corner of her eyes belied her actual mood. It warmed her that he seemed to know her so well. This was uncharted territory, normally something like this would send her running for the hills.

 

“Relax Emma, I’m sorry I said anything,” Killian apologized when her eyes turned as big as saucers. Christ, he hadn’t intended to make her cry. He sat up resting his back on the headboard, waiting to see if she was going to run, or rather kick him out, it was her bedroom after all.

 

“Uh-uh, no way, you can’t just say something like that and then pretend like you didn’t say it, or like it doesn’t mean anything!” Emma placed her hand on his cheek as he’d turned his head away from hers, intent on not making eye contact. “Killian, please look at me.” When he didn’t she decided  to challenge him a bit. “Hey, I thought you said I was an open book?” Emma applauded herself when he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

 

He looked at her, unsure of where she was going with this. “Aye, and right now I’m pretty sure your eyes just told me I opened my bloody mouth way too early.”

 

“Pretty sure?” she snorted still caressing his stubbled cheek. They were sitting almost naked in _ her _ bed, she hadn’t made an attempt to get up and leave, or throw him out, he needed to work on his reading skills.

 

He cocked an eyebrow waiting for her to explain. 

 

“I guess you need a lesson or two in reading Emma then, Jones,” she deadpanned.

 

“Well then, enlighten me, love. Tell me, what do fear and horror translate to in Emmanese?”

 

“First off, it is not Emmanese, it’s Emmish. Next, that was so  _ not _ fear or horror, it was total and utter shock.”

 

“You’re shocked that I want to…” he trailed off. The words just didn’t have the same feeling outside the heat of the moment, and he felt the burn in his cheeks again.

 

Emma took pity on him and quickly moved so she was straddling him again, face to face, eyes locked. “No, I’m not shocked that you want to make love to me, Killian. I want that too, I-”

 

“You do?” he interrupted.

 

Emma put one hand on his cheek, and the pointer finger of her other hand to his lips silencing him. “Don’t interrupt, it’s not often I use my words, but you’re kind of… special to me, so I’m going to try something new… it’s called trust.” 

 

Killian smiled under her finger and nodded his head once.

 

“I was shocked that you read me so clearly; that you could see  _ why _ I’m insecure with emotional intimacy, that it stems from something that happened to me. There are people I’ve known for years that don’t see what you see, and they were there for the fallout.” Emma removed her finger from his lips letting him know he could speak now.

 

“I stand corrected, darling, apolo-”

 

“No apologies. If we are going to give this thing a real shot, we have to communicate.” Emma leaned her forehead to his. “And in case you can’t read me, I  _ want _ to give this thing a real shot,” she teased.

 

“Aye, love, me too,” Killian’s answering smile was almost blinding. 

 

“Make love to me, Killian,” she whispered, still sitting astride his lap. She locked her lips with his, opening her mouth in invitation. She sighed when his tongue slowly caressed hers.

 

He flipped them over so he was on top of her and gazed down into her excited eyes. “As you wish.” He ran his hands along her sides, from hips to breasts, pushing up her tank top as he went. Pulling it over her head and tossing it aside, he set to teasing her nipples to tight peaks, enjoying her little gasps of pleasure. “Bloody brilliant,” he said reverently. He tore his gaze from her waiting body to look into her eyes again, and when blue met green he felt that same overwhelming connection he’d experienced the first time he’d laid eyes on her.

 

Emma moaned when Killian leaned back in to lavish kisses on the sensitive skin of her jaw. His hands were magical, and she felt the loss as soon as he no longer massaged her breasts. Soon enough though they’d slipped into her shorts so he could grip her hips. “You gonna take them off or what?” she giggled. 

 

“Somebody’s getting impatient,” he chuckled, then acquiesced by nimbly pulling both her shorts and panties from her lean legs. It did not escape Killian’s notice just how flexible she was in bringing her knees to her chest so he could get her naked. He took her ankles and placed them at his shoulders then slowly caressed the expanse of her thighs on down. “I love your ass, Swan,” he praised while rubbing and kneading at her firm cheeks.

 

“I want you, Killian,” she whined. Removing her legs from his shoulders she wrapped them around his waist and tugged him toward her. He fell over her, placing a hand on each side of her head. She mapped every inch of his body, starting with his chest. The coarse hair over his pecs sent a shiver down her spine, following the trail down his abs she took a moment to admire his taut abs. Finally reaching what she wanted, she curled her fingers into his waistband, “May I?” When he nodded she pulled them out over his straining erection and pushed them down his legs as far as she could reach, then let him kick them off the rest of the way. Wrapping her hand around his dick she gave him a firm squeeze before stroking him up and down.

 

Killian placed his hand over Emma’s and allowed her to stroke him a few more times before removing her hand and pinning it up over her head. He settled between her creamy thighs letting his cock rest heavily against her folds.

 

“Oh fuck,” Emma moaned as Killian started grinding on her clit. “More babe, let me feel you.”

 

Still holding her hand above her head he kissed her again. Palming her breast in his other hand he slipped back and forth through her her soaked core. 

 

“I need you, Killian,” she keened. 

 

He proceeded to drive her mad, wreaking havoc on all her erogenous zones but refusing to enter her just yet. Killian drove his hips quicker, tweaked her nipples harder, and sucked marks into the skin where her neck met her shoulder. He could tell she was getting closer as she mewled nonsense into his ear, her body pulled tight like a bow waiting to be released. “Let go, Emma,” he growled into her skin. 

 

Emma was panting heavily now as he steadily worked her toward climax, the pressure was just enough, and the rhythm had her clit titillated, her body was hot all over, and a chill ran through her at the same time. Finally that pulse of pleasure found it’s way to her center and spread out through her lower region, she cried out his name as she found her release. The sensation coursed through her body deliciously, and she found her muscles relaxing. Emma forced his mouth to her and kissed him fiercely, then trailed a path to his ear. “Make love to me, Killian,” she demanded.

 

A shivered racked his body as she pulled his lobe into her warm mouth and bit down. He didn’t wait another moment, sliding home in one thrust. “Goddamn you feel so good.” He sat buried, enjoying the slippery orgasming pulse around his cock. 

 

Emma combed her fingers into Killian’s hair, and pulled lightly when he pushed into her. Her eyes pressed shut and she gasped, the stretch and burn of that first pump home always slayed her. “So good,” she mumbled in between nips to his earlobe. She tightened her legs around his waist then contracted her inner muscles in an attempt to make him move, she wanted to feel the drag she so craved. 

 

His cock jerked when she squeezed him, and Killian knew exactly what she wanted. He withdrew almost fully before languidly pushing back into her channel. He moved slowly and purposefully, making sure he bottomed out each time, filling her fully, perfectly. 

 

“It’s like you were made for me,” she whispered. “You’re so big,” she praised, “and you know how to use it.” Emma kissed her way from his ear back to his mouth, longing to feel his tongue tangling with hers. The friction as his chest rocked against hers caused her breath to stutter, and her eyes to roll shut. She couldn’t manage anything more than a long drawn out moan. 

 

Killian watched as she lost herself in bliss, it was a beautiful thing to witness. He plundered her mouth as soon as her lips touched his. The broken moan she breathed out made him snap, his hips slammed into hers, and her eyes flew open. 

 

She recognized the feral expression that had taken over Killian. Emma was ready, she knew he was going to make her come hard and the prospect had her tingling from head to toes. She bit down on her lip as his darkened eyes roamed every inch of her, and she could feel herself becoming wetter. 

 

As soon as Killian saw the understanding and want in Emma’s eyes he started moving again. He pumped into her unrelentlessly, up and in, rubbing against her most sensitive spot, and he smiled devilishly when her mouth dropped open, helpless to his onslaught. 

 

Emma gripped his arms, holding on as he took her, loving her thoroughly inch by inch, over and over. She looked down to watch him driving into her, she could hear the wet slapping of their bodies each time they met, it was an erotic combination especially when listening to the way he growled and panted while he worked her. Her belly tightened as her climax prepared to seize her, letting go of his arms she wrapped her hands around his backside so she could guide his thrusts against her clit. “Yes,” she panted when he circled his hips, and she squeezed his ass in enthusiasm, “just like that.”

 

Killian made sure to graze her clit on each pass after that. He needed her to come again, he was hanging on by a thread. “Tell me you’re going to come for me again, please darling.”

 

“Oh yeah,” she hummed, “all over your perfect cock.” 

 

That did it, her filthy mouth sent him shooting, a broken grunt slipped from his mouth as he came. His eyes clamped shut and his mouth went slack. All he could breathe out was her name like an ode.

 

Emma watched as he started to come, the pink high on his cheeks, the wrecked look on his face, the sweat lining his forehead, and the heave of his chest had her insides spasming, begging to come. She loved how she affected him as much as he did her. The warmth of his seed, and the pulsing of his cock as she felt the first surge of his arousal coating her walls, while he continued to slam into her had her coming long and hard. 

 

Killian felt the moment she climaxed, full of his release and clamping down mercilessly around him. He rode her through her orgasm, dragging it out for her. “Were you trying to best me with that licentious mouth, love?” he smiled at her

 

“No,” she laughed. “I wanted to watch you.” He looked at her curiously, and she felt a blush seize her body when she realized she was going to have to explain further. “ You are hot when you come,” she whispered, rubbing a thumb along his lip. 

 

“Even though I came before you?”

 

Emma carded her fingers through his hair, wiping away the fine layer of sweat along his hairline. “First, Killian, you’d already made me come once, and were pretty worked up yourself, so no judgement from me. And second? Especially because of that,” she smiled deviously. “That was sexy, and I love the feel of your… release between my legs.” She slapped her hands over her face as she confessed this.

 

“Fuck me,” he groaned, “you’re perfect, Swan, have I told you that? Don’t go getting all bashful on me now. I enjoy learning what you love.” He pried her hands from her face and kissed her sweetly. “In return I will tell you that your filthy words are what did me in.” He withdrew his sated cock from her and laid on his side, bringing her into his arms again. “I love dirty talk, you little devil,” he disclosed while pulling the blanket over them from the foot of the bed. “You could probably make me come just by talking dirty to me, you wouldn’t even have to touch me.”

 

“Doubtful,” she laughed.

 

“You actually already have, love,” he purred. 

 

“What! When?”

 

“In my dreams,” he smirked.

 

“That doesn’t count, you were probably touching yourself,” she laughed.

 

“Aye, sometimes,” Killian admitted, “but other times it was just you.” He booped her nose, then leaned in to kiss her.

 

“Maybe we’ll have to try that sometime,” she told him.

 

Killian’s eyebrow shot up, and his tongue flicked across his full lips, “Promise?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Emma promised. In fact she might _ accidentally _ try it at work. 

 

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed, he stood up and stretched in all his naked gloriousness. “I should probably get out of your hair, love,” he said, a touch of contrition in his tone.

 

“Why?” Emma asked before she could stop herself. “I mean, okay, I understand if you have to go,” she tried covering.

 

Killian turned around to look at her. He observed her carefully, and although she had definitely thrown up a wall, he could still see a bit of confusion and hurt in her clear green eyes.

 

“Darling, I don’t have to go, I didn’t want to assume you’d want me to spend the night though. If I’m being quite honest, I wasn’t sure you were ready for such a step. I was pretty shocked when you suggested your place,” he told her, laying all his cards on the table.

 

“I was too,” she murmured. “Since we’re being honest, you’ve got me doing many things that shock myself. And… I want you to stay.” Emma held her breath. For all intents and purposes he seemed to want to stay, but she’d been wrong where men were concerned so many times in her life.  She couldn’t help but be a little gunshy, but she was trying. 

 

Climbing back into her bed, Killian watched a stunning dimpled smile break across her face, making her eyes crinkle at the corners. “That’s all you need to say, Swan, I would love to stay.” He pulled her into his arms once more and settled in for the evening. 

 

They talked well into the morning hours, and when Emma’s stomach growled Killian got up to make pancakes. They ate, talked, made love, and eventually found sleep tangled up together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
